The Stolen Kiss
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: Who knew shutting someone up with a kiss would change their mind completely? / Kick. One-shot.


_Well, hey, everyone. _

_Back now with a little one-shot. Not the longest thing I have ever written, but it will do. Just the other day, I was watching The Last Song (and I always cry) and this idea was born. Not my best, I think, but I have a little confidence. Why else would I show you guys, then? (:_

_Anyhoo, enjoy! :D _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It or any TV show or movie for that matter. FanFICTION it's called, right?_

**[][][]**

_The Stolen Kiss_

**[][][]**

**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.**

**Ingrid Bergman**

**[][][]**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kim shouted across the empty mall, hearing her voice echo in the distance lightly.

She couldn't believe she had done this – all for some playing skate rat. She felt the misty and cold air hit her skin, a shiver crawling down her spine, making her hug her chest, rubbing her arms, hoping to create heat. Night had fallen across Seaford now, the sunset long gone. The sky was a navy blue, drifting into pitch black, many stars blinking, the big, bright and full moon illuminating the night. It was quite majestic, but she couldn't even enjoy it. She was here at this time of night to do one thing and one thing only.

She'd been letting out her anger upon the dummies at the dojo, and it had worked. She felt like a weigh of disappointment was lifted. She was the last one to exit the dojo, therefore she had to be the one switching off the lights, making sure that Tip-Tip wasn't hiding anywhere. When Kim left the dojo, she went straight to Falafel Phil's, meeting Grace there to have dinner together and maybe catch a movie. Unfortunately, their movie date was cancelled being Grace's father told her to come home because it was a family emergency. So the blonde was waiting for her mother to send her message, telling her she was in the parking lot.

Something caught her attention as she was. Someone was banging on the doors of the dojo. At first, Kim thought it was a robbery, and started shouting at the criminal. But then she saw a very familiar brunet.

The one that she'd been trying to avoid.

Jack turned around, meeting his blonde friends angry eyes and felt a pang hit him in the heart. If looks could kill, Jack is sure he'd be dead. He was here to see her, but she looked as if she'd rather drink goat blood than talk to him.

Kim sighed, a white cloud flaring out her nostrils. "Oh. It's you."

Jack wanted to ask, but was hesitant. He didn't know what was bothering her. Had she thought he was no fun, or fake? Maybe there was no spark. But if she felt nothing, Jack would be devastated, because he felt something. Something he might never let go of. "What are you doing here?" he asked instead.

Kim shrugged. "I should be asking you that question." She said it flatly, but there was still a trace of venom in it, which confused Jack. What had he done wrong? Why was Kim all of a sudden treating him so coldly?

"Okay, Kimmy, what's wrong?" Jack said, walking a few paces further to her, since she was really far from him at his current stance. "Just a few days ago, we were cool."

"Exactly," Kim spat. "We _were_. Well, not anymore."

"… is this about our date?"

Kim froze, her shivering stopping. Yes. She and Jack had gone on an actual date together – finally he got the courage to ask her out, and when she did, she was over the moon about it. The fierce blonde was not worried at all before, but she knew she could never measure up to Jack's previous girlfriends. They were perfect little peaches, unlike her. She went to her date in jeans. So what? They were just going to the movies then getting smoothies after all. No big deal.

At least that was what she thought.

It was about the date. Kim had a problem with it. The fact that it had been like every other first date Jack's exes had been on. Only on Kim's date, one thing seemed to differ.

He didn't kiss her.

He kissed the others right away, on the very first date. But what made her any different? That's what she wanted to know. Why he played her.

Kim swallowed. "Yes, it is." Kim was about to turn around and head the parking lot, but Jack ran to her in time before she could.

"Kim, wait," Jack got hold of her wrist. Kim shook his off, but remained where she was, folding her arm. "What went wrong? We were both having such an awesome time."

"I bet you say that to all the other girls too, Jacko," Kim snarled. Jack's face went a little pale. "Donna told me about your little game. Well, Friday night didn't feel like a game Jack."

"It's wasn't a game!" Jack protested. "And since when are you listening to Donna?" Last time the brunet checked, the two were sworn enemies.

Kim flopped her hands down to her sides. "It doesn't really matter. The point is, I'm looking for something real, I'm not looking for someone to fool around with. I don't want to be going on the same dates and doing the exact same thing as the girl before! I want to it to be different."

"It was different," Jack said, the volume of his voice not as loud as Kim's, but it was still raised and stern.

"What was different, Jack? Oh, that's right. The fact that at the end, you didn't seem to kiss me like the others." That silenced Jack. Kim stood there for a few moments, taking in his worry, his confusion, his _defeat_. It didn't feel like the one and only time she beat him at sparring like she'd expected. She almost felt sorry for him. "Suddenly, I'm not good enough to kiss? Is that apart of your little game too?"

"It's not that!" Jack shouted.

"Then what is it, Jack? Defend yourself!"

"It shouldn't even matter."

"The fact that every girl before me got a kiss on their first date identical to mine and I didn't?"

Jack sighed. His father had always told him it was impossible to argue with women. Might as well ask for a bullet straight through the head. Kim was puzzling him, when he was just in a good mood, coming to ask her out on another date to the carnival downtown. "It shouldn't even matter, any of this, because it was _before_ we went out. Yes, so ours was different. So what? There'll be other dates." … right?

Kim's eyes narrowed. "I think we should just stay friends. Really." And Kim turns around and starts walking away from him.

But Jack wasn't going to let her walk away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. All of this over some kiss?" Jack nearly laughed. He wasn't laughing because it was funny, though. He was laughing because he was nervous.

Kim sighed, turning to Jack. Maybe she was overreacting. But look at this! The dating thing was already ruining their friendship. They'd only had _one_ date. Only now, seeing the regret in Jack's eyes, did she understand. "No, Jack. It's because … I'm obviously still just a friend to you. You think there's no need to put any effort into this, because as soon as you lose me, you'll be able to still … keep me. I'm sorry if I was forcing anything onto you … and I'm sorry Jerry is a complete idiot for telling you that I liked you."

"Liked?" The words got stuck in Jack's throat.

"Still like," Kim shrugged. "But I'll get over it. I always do. We can still be friends, I just wish you were honest with me."

"I'm not forcing anything!" Jack snapped. "And just the fact that you even think that …" But he couldn't finish.

"You know what? _Fuck_ this. I don't need this. I have enough problems, and I'm under a lot of stress. I'd just really appreciate it if you just left me alone." Kim didn't need to explain all of this in a monologue. She just needed to get away from her best friend before he could cause any more damage. Kim turned around and walked away. Well, at least she attempted to.

As she was off, the air seemed to grow colder on Jack's skin. What had he just done? "Kim. Comeback." He wasn't shouting. Because he knew if he did, she'd just get even angrier. But he wasn't giving up. _Years_ he'd tried gaining the courage to ask her out, to her his, and no way he was going to let her just slip through his fingers. He started chasing after her. Kim detected his footsteps, and started walking faster. "Kim. Wait. Let me explain."

Kim was agitated by his request. But she continued walking, not daring to look back. "Jack. Leave me alone." But she knew he wasn't going to stop at nothing, and there was no escape for her because soon enough, he'd caught hold of her wrist. She stopped just in front of the entrance of the mall. She turned around to face him head on now. She couldn't ignore him. It was practically impossible when he was basically stepping on her heels. "You always do this. You try to be the hero. Well, guess what, Jack! It's not working this – "

The angry blonde was caught of guard when Jack crashed his lips against her midsentence. She wanted to slap him, for only kissing her because she got angry about it, but all the anger she'd possessed just seconds before faded away into nothing. Now she was entering a stage of pure bliss as Jack's lips moved against hers. The cliché sparks Kim had always heard about she now understood

The kiss only lasted seconds, because Kim broke it. She's realized what she was doing. She was supposed to be man at this boy. A smile was on her lips though, and Jack saw that she was, and believed he did the right thing.

He stole her kiss.

Kim's lips fixed into a straight line, and she quickly put her fingers through her hair nervously, trying to looks at anywhere but Jack's eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown orbs she fell in love with and has been in love with for all this time. You can pick up many things within a kiss.

"Well – I – uh – my – my mother – she's – parking lot – car – home – me – yeah." Kim knew her stammering was bad, and it let Jack see how soft he could make her just by pressing his lips against hers. Jack chuckled. Kim shut her eyes tightly, then opened them. She felt like such an idiot. All these emotions were just running over her, causing so much confusion.

"Now do you think we should stay just friends?" Jack said, his hand travelling down from the wrist he still had a hold of to Kim's warm hands, their fingers intertwining.

Kim paused for a second then looked back at him, a grin so wide; Jack's smile grew too. "I'll actually get back to you about that other date. But right now, my phone's vibrating in my pocket, and I think I have about thirty missed calls from my mom." Jack nodded, understanding Kim's need to go, even though he wishes she could stay.

He didn't dare tell her right now, in this sudden serendipitous moment, that he'd been saving that kiss for later. He didn't want to speed things up too fast with Kim, because when they did, things got messy. Jack didn't want to lose Kim. And as her hand disconnected from his, seeing her walk off with a slight spring in her step, he wasn't worried at all.

Who knew stealing one kiss could do so much?

**[][][]**

_The ending's okay, I think. It's a little abrupt, but there is no other way it can be done – otherwise I would have done it. I haven't done a one-shot in a while (well, for this archive anyways) and I felt the urge to just write one. It wasn't hard, actually. Two hours tops. Which is amazing for me, because I always stop to think about stuff, and it looks odd from another perspective. _

_Please review and tell me what you think! It would mean the world (: _

_Keep amazing!_

_Nia (: xx_


End file.
